


Maid of Madness

by Yananon



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Horror, Lovecraftian, Monster Girl, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shoggoth, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yananon/pseuds/Yananon
Summary: Mary had always been a strange maid, but something seems especially off about her today...
Relationships: Shoggoth (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Maid of Madness

Mary was my late mother's maid, who had elected to take care of me after my father left the country to work with a famous apothecary. Mary was a creature from a place far beyond where any human has ever gone, that somehow ended up washed ashore in a freshwater lake near our home in the countryside. When she was first introduced to the family, she hardly had any shape at all. She was a deep blue gelatinous blob with multiple eyes and teeth protruding and stirring in every direction. She hardly spoke, and when she did, it was an borderline incomprehensible soup of gurgled words. In spite of this, she had a keen eye for spotting the needs of others, and would often take care of chores without any of us knowing.

Three years later, she had finally taken a human shape. She was remarkably similar in proportions to the photos of my Mother from my younger days, but proportions were the only way they bore any resemblance to one another. Mary's eyes dotted her entire body–yellow rings of faintly glowing light surrounded by black sclera. Her "skin", which was more akin to dried pudding than anything resembling human flesh, was a deep blue hue, with some specks of purple shifting around. Her hair, which I had so politely described as a child as "goopy", was precisely molded to look like the long braids my mother had in her later years. She could also shape the softer, gooier hair into objects, and create perfect replicas of them, down to the texture, weight and color.

Out of respect for tradition, my father made her a maid uniform, precisely and expensively tailored from hairband to apron, which she proudly wore to bed, if and when she ever decided to sleep that day. Sometimes her body emits this ghastly gurgle, even though she has no stomach to speak of. Had I not been around her since childhood, I would undoubtedly be mortified of her. She's odd, but I know she means well in everything she does.

"Master, where do you think the soul is?" Mary asks out of the blue, slithering into the study with a plate of her homemade cookies. She sets the plate down in front of me, and I'm more than happy to take one for myself.

"Isn't a soul supposed to be everywhere?" I reply, taking a cinnamon-y bite of a snickerdoodle.

Her bright yellow eyes beam at me. "The soul is somewhere, I'm sure."

"Is that so?"

"I have my reasons."

"And I have mine." I remarked, taking another bite of the cookie I had in my hand. "You've really outdone yourself with these, Mary."

"I aim to please." Mary bowed. "Do you think Missus Shelley's soul is out there somewhere?"

Shelly was the pet name my father gave to my mother, and the only name Mary knew her by before Mom died of illness. "I want to believe." I answered, looking up at the ceiling. "Sometimes, I miss mom."

"That's certainly not unusual. You're a boy, after all." Mary remarked, patting my shoulder.

"What's gotten you so interested in spirituality, anyway?" I asked, stuffing another cookie into my face.

"Your father had written in his notes about me that I lacked one. If I could locate where it was, I could study it." She replied with a smile.

"Sounds kind of gruesome."

"My abilities allow me to examine without dissection."

"Even so, innards are innards for a reason. They're not meant to be exposed. Not without permission, or a good enough reason. Think of it like a house."

"That is a fair point, semantically."

"So, where do you think the soul is, Mary?"

"I can confirm through your father's anatomical research that it is housed somewhere inside of the organs, and can escape at will, causing death. It escapes when it recognizes that something is irreparably wrong with the body, and it can no longer be salvaged. Unlike other functions of the body, this cannot be controlled by the brain, which is why humans are powerless to stop it. That being said, I have no idea where it could possibly be."

"That's awfully sad to think about."

"I am deeply sorry that I have troubled you, young master."

"You were only answering my question, Mary. I can't be upset about that. Do you think you could bring me a glass of milk?"

"Of course." Mary nods, removing a section of braid from her hair. She shapes the slime into a cup, and it instantly solidifies and turns clear. With the newly created glass in hand, Mary leaves for the kitchen.

As I studied a school textbook and continued to eat Mary's delicious baked goods, I mulled over the conversation from earlier. I had no idea that such an abstract thing could exist inside of me, that it had so much control over whether or not I could continue to exist. Religion had taught me that life continued past death, but if the soul could exist without my body, without my mind, my conscience, my memories, my morals, would it really be me?

Mary returned with a cold glass of milk, setting it on the desk with a smile. Seeing the glass struck a spark in my imagination.

"Mary, do you think you could make a soul?"

"Perhaps. I am not capable of producing anything but myself, but that copy will act and think alongside me. But, it is merely a duplicate soul. If you die, I cannot make you yourself again. A soul must be conceived the proper way."

"How do you know this?"

"Your father asked me to try bringing back your mother when she passed away."

I didn't want to know, but the question had slipped out of my mouth. "What happened?"

Mary's face turned somber. "I tried to replicate your mother's cells. However, because she wasn't completely dead yet, her body rejected everything I made. Worse still, because her body had rejected me while I was in contact with her, the link between us was causing my own body to erode. In a panic, I broke both of us down, and merged the two of us into one. Her cells no longer rejected me, but at the same time, she had become an inseparable part of my body. As a result, I can't maintain a physical form that does not resemble your mother's, or she'll tear me apart from the inside."

I stood up from the desk, and backed away, my side bumping into the glass of milk. "So, mom's soul is..."

"Yes. Do you despise me, young master?"

"I... need a moment alone."

"If that is what you desire." Mary sighed as she quietly walked out of the room.

I needed to get away, as far away as I could. I needed fresh air to breathe, clean water to drink, and a quite place to think. The study had all of these, and yet, I still desperately wanted to get away.

I quickly walked to the front door, turned the lock open, and promptly ran into it, hitting my forehead against the solid oak of its body. I tried again, tightly twisting the knob, forcing the entirety of my weight against it, and yet the door remained in the way.

"Mary! The door is jammed."

"One moment, young master. I will be there shortly."

Wanting to see something other than the oak interior of the house I pulled open the curtains, and looked outside. It was pitch black. I checked the clock, and it was midday. I looked outside again, and a monstrously hideous fish glared back at me. I recoiled in confusion, falling flat on my back, where a nervous Mary was staring me down from above.

"Why were you trying to leave, young master? The pressure outside will crush you."

"Where are we?!" I stammered, scrambling to my feet. "What happened?"

"We are currently several thousand feet underwater, safe and sound in the family home. Shelley wanted the family to stay together. Your father already left. Why are you trying to leave, too?"

"Mary, we need to get out of here! We're going to drown!" I screamed, my head growing light from a rush of adrenaline.

Mary shoved my head into her soft, spongy bosom. "Relax. I'm here. This house is wrapped in a protective bubble, made of my own flesh. You won't die. Missus Shelley wouldn't like that."

"Mom wouldn't like the fact that we're trapped, either!"

"You're wrong, young master. Mommy-I mean, Missus Shelley compelled me to do this, to protect the family."

"What do you mean? What about Dad?"

"Your father is precisely the reason why this had to happen. He went to that strange apothecary in the east to look for a way to destroy me. And, when he finds out what I did to you, you'll be next."

I shoved her away. "W-what did you do to me?!"

"Young Master, I would advise against reacting harshly. You will upset your mother."

I took a deep breath, steeled myself, and asked again. "Mary, what did you do?"

"I've used my abilities to keep you young. Rejuvenating your cells is very easy, thanks to Missus Shelly's presence within me. She cares for you quite a bit, as do I."

I clenched my fists hard enough for my nails to dig painfully into my palms. "How long have I been alive?"

"Fourteen years. At least, that's your physical age. Your true age is thirty-seven years. Your mind has developed quite a bit, in spite of my constant interference. Every day, you sound a bit wiser."

"Why? Why don't I remember any of this?"

"You shouldn't ask that question."

"Tell me, Mary."

"Do you hate me, young master?"

"I'll determine that when you answer me. Why don't I remember any of this? About what you are, or my father, or what happened?"

"That is enough, young master. You're making Shelley cry."

"Mom, do you even understand what's happening here?"

Mary began walking towards me, and I walked backwards to keep my distance from her.

"Young master, it's not too late. Come back, and we can eat cookies together, and read books..."

"Get away."

"We could bathe, or try on some new clothes. I'll make whatever you want."

"Get away!"

"Young master, stop."

My feet freeze in place.

"Young master, come to me."

My legs, against my commands, carry me to her. "What's going on?" I whimpered.

Mary took my hand, and began walking me down the hall. "Missus Shelley wants us to make a family. Come with me."

Against my will, I am taken back to the study. Mary sits in the desk chair, and pats her lap. I take a seat in her lap, and she wraps an arm around my head, pushing it gently into her soft chest.

"My cells can make you move, but forcing compliance is impossible without damaging your soul. I'm sorry you have to bear with this. Do know that I love you deeply, young master." She says, unbuttoning the shirt of her uniform, and sliding aside her apron to reveal a soft, blue breast. "Intimacy is key. Please do your best to become aroused." She slips her slimy hand inside of my pants, groping my genitals, caressing my scrotum, and playing with my flaccid penis between her fingertips.

"Mary-!" Before I could protest, she shoves her breast into my mouth.

"Relax. This is my six-thousandth attempt at forming a functioning womb. I am certain that we will conceive a beautiful child together, and make your mother considerably happy."

I was unable to put up much of a fight due to the influence of her cells in my body. Seeing my own mother's face staring back at me with a soft, motherly smile, and feeling soft hands passionately caressing my body, I felt something snap inside of me. Like a child, I gently suckled on Mary's breast. It leaked out a sweet fluid, that tasted like freshly-baked cookies. My penis became swollen with excitement.

"What a good boy you are, young master." Mary praised, stroking my hair as she pulled my pants down. "Your mother is very proud of you for taking such a huge responsibility."

Mary wrapped her hand around my shaft, gently pulling at my foreskin. I trembled with pleasure as she gently stroked me with her hands in rhythm. Precum leaked out all over her hands, which only added to the slick-yet-gooey texture of her slime. At the same time, I was drinking up whatever I could suck up out of her breasts. I knew it wasn't milk, but I had become so immersed in pleasure that I didn't care.

Tension began to well up in my groin. An orgasm was drawing near. My hips helplessly shook against her hand, desperate for release.

"Do you need to ejaculate, young master?" She politely asked, despite being in complete control. I nodded into her chest.

A slimy tendril wound up my leg. I looked down, and saw a translucent blue, cylindrical appendage at the end. At the front end of the appendage was a vertical slit, which led to a ribbed tunnel, which led to a small pocket of open space, with a small sphere at the center. The tendril jammed my penis inside of the tunnel, my head peeking into the opening. I let out a weak gasp as the tendril pumped as much ejaculate out of me as it could, filling the inside pocket about a quarter of the way. Mary sung praise at me in the form of a gentle coo of "Good boy, good boy," as she ruffled my hair.

"This won't be enough for a baby, young master. We should keep going."

Mary picked me up, and carried me away in her arms to her living quarters. She laid me down on her bed, and undressed herself completely before lying next to me. She pressed her body against my side as she worked my penis into an erection again with her dirtied hand. Then, she moved down, setting her torso above my groin. "Since you love my breasts so much, this should be really exciting for you, right?"

She set my cock between her breasts, squeezing them together with her hands, immersing me in soft bliss. She was using my mother's well-endowed form to so eagerly please me, so we could conceive a child together. I should have been disgusted with myself, but I found myself lost in an abyss of sinful pleasure. My thighs tensed. As she pumped me with her breasts, her skin was gradually turning transparent. In between her breasts, I could see a familiar, ribbed tunnel around my cock.

"You can see it, right?" Mary panted, continuing to squeeze me with her breasts. "That's my artificial womb, where we're going to have our baby. I can move it anywhere I need to, so you can cum anytime you want, young master. Though, I guess I should call you my husband."

Hearing her call me "husband" sent a jolt of pleasure through my brain. Perhaps it was the influence of my mother, who so desperately wanted us to start a family together.

Conceding to her wishes, I let Mary wring out another orgasm from me. The second one was larger than the last, filling the pocket of her artificial womb up about three-quarters of the way.

By now, I had completely submitted to my fate. I wanted so desperately to continue being gently milked by Mary that no other thoughts would dare cross my mind.

Thinking about how lewd I had become, lusting over the shape of my mother, I quickly grew hard again.

Mary laid on her back, spreading her legs open. She slid her hand between her thighs, emphasizing the vertical slit of her pussy with her fingers. "Let's consummate our love with your last orgasm." She demanded softly, spreading her opening wide for me.

I eagerly jumped at her, jamming my penis deep inside of her with a predatory lunge. A small window of her insides opened up, allowing me to see in great detail what I was doing to her. Mesmerized, I watched my cock slide in and out of her as I shook my hips, the gentle splashing of my thick seed inside of her as I stirred it up. I looked up at her, her soft, motherly smile twisted into something salacious and degenerated. I grabbed her waist, and pulled her towards me, forcing myself deeper inside of her, letting her know just how far I had fallen to pleasure. The head of my cock began to throb. She wrapped her wet, sticky legs around my waist. Her eyes were urging me to release what little I had left inside of her. She tightened her insides, ready to accept my last orgasm. I groaned, and panted as I emptied the final load inside of her. She giggled as the womb swelled into a bubble of sperm.

A pair of cold, wet, slimy arms draped over my shoulders. "My turn next, husband." Something whispered into my ear, followed by a sticky tendril worming its way inside my ear canal. The world fades to black.

"Master, where do you think the soul is?" Mary asks out of the blue, slithering into the study with a plate of her homemade cookies. She sets the plate down in front of me, and I'm more than happy to take one for myself.

"Isn't a soul supposed to be everywhere?" I reply, taking a cinnamon-y bite of a snickerdoodle.

Her bright yellow eyes beam at me. "Someday soon, we'll find out." She mutters, rubbing her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-hey, follow me on twitter (@YananonTX) and add me on Discord (Foams#5531). I'll kind of trickle some of my older stuff onto here, as well as the newer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
